Stay a night at the Hot Springs!
by SeaweedFresh
Summary: What do shinobi do with their significant other after a long and tiring mission? Hit the hot springs of course! Taking place after the war, Naruto and Sasuke decide to recharge at a 24-hour hot spring they come across by in the middle of the night. Attempted to keep characters' personalities alive. Sasunarusasu couple. A little one-shot with no full on coverage.


**Sasunarusasu coupling. Here is a little one-shot that contains a little rated M content but no full on lemon. Enjoy!**

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in the empty indoor onsen. As he settled down into the hot the water, he let out another content sigh while closing his eyes.

"Nothing says relaxation like a trip to the hot springs! I never knew how much I missed it until now. I can't believe that one is even open at this time!"

His counterpart rolled his eyes. "Tch, idiot. Can't you read? Of course it's open now. It runs for 24 hours. With the mission we've had, we're lucky to come across this one."

"Yeah. Aren't you happy I suggested resting at a place that isn't the woods?"

"Hn"

The blonde huffed. "Bastard. When are you joining me? The water isn't getting any hotter. Or are you self conscious about your body now that we're dating?"

It was Sasuke's turn to huff in disbelief. "I'm not self-conscious. I'm just annoyed that all they have here are these short little towels. They barely cover anything and I'm starting to think that the owners are secretly perverted." Sasuke finally left the dressing room that was only separated by a thick curtain.

"Maybe they just ran out of the regular size towels, but either way" Naruto cracked an eye open and checked out his boyfriend's practically naked body whose family jewels were only covered by a small towel. "I'm not complaining."

To cover up the light blush that dusted his cheeks and in response to the blonde openly checking him out, Sasuke threw his towel over Naruto's head and stepped into the welcoming water.

"Pervert. What did Jiriaya teach you anyway."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a small satisfied sigh, beginning to relax in the water, before realizing a set of eyes were on him. A dark suspicious eye opened to look at blue curious ones. Naruto's head tilted slightly as he continued to look at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing in thought.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence first.

"What."

"Oh nothing, I just realized that your hair gotten longer. I can't see your left eye anymore because of it."

"Well, I do have the Rinnegan. My hair serves as a coverup since there are enemies of my eye out there."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and pushed the dark hair over the Uchiha's forehead. He gazed into Sasuke's eyes, noticing the obvious differences between each one. One black, the other purple. "Your new hair hides too much of your face."

"Tch" Sasuke in return pulled at Naruto's short locks, resting his hand on the blonde's scalp. "What about your new hair? It gives the fake impression that you actually matured."

Naruto chuckled. "Bastard. Of course I've grown. We both did in more ways than one."

"Hn"

"You know," Naruto started as his other hand lifted Sasuke's chin up, Naruto looking at his boyfriend's face at a few different angles. "Despite all that time being out in the sun, you're still so pale, Sasuke. Maybe it's because of the time you stayed with Orochimaru."

"Or maybe my skin is just naturally like that. I'm not that pale." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto hummed in slight agreement, his mind flashing briefly back to Sai. "Is your whole body pale?"

"As far as I can remember."

"How come I never noticed before!"

"I'm sure there were other pressing matters more important than my skin tone."

A moment of silence ensued between the two before Naruto's next words made Sasuke uncharacteristically bashful.

"Is your dick as pale?"

Sasuke's face warmed as he heard the idiot's words. "Idiot!" He pushed Naruto away as he processed what he just heard.

Sasuke was no way experienced or was even exposed (other than the time with Naruto's reverse harem jutsu) to the potential of sexual intimacy or whatever associated with it. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. Since being in a romantic relationship with Naruto, however, Sasuke learned all types of intimacy between couples. Still, they only went as far as groping. With clothes on.

"What?! I only want to see-"

"Yeah, I know what you want to see, pervert."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "I can't help that I'm curious!"

The Uchiha gave him an unimpressed look.

Naruto moved closer, his voice taking a lower tone unintentionally. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Sasuke turned away abruptly. Just the thought of Naruto checking his dick out, in a public place for that matter, had Sasuke all hot and bothered. Of course, he should've expected this from Naruto. The blonde had been making "subtle" hints about taking their relationship to the next level. Which level he meant, Sasuke had no idea. Still, he can tell Naruto was trying to be considerate and take it slow for him, but Sasuke also noticed the lingering hands and kisses. The gazes of longing and unspoken words. They were exactly like his own.

"Hn. I'll show you mine to prove the point that you haven't change. You're just as perverted as you were back then. You go first."

Naruto grinned as he stood up. "Fine with me!"

"He's not even trying to hide it," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he saw his boyfriend's dick proudly standing to full attention. Naruto only looked down at him with his idiotic grin and had the nerve to not even match Sasuke's blush.

The blonde's voice came out deeper than Sasuke anticipated. "Like what you see, Sasuke?"

Yes, he liked it very much. Sasuke shifted to accommodate his growing erection. "Idiot. Don't you have any shame?"

"I can't help what I feel, bastard. And I want you to know everything I'm feeling."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the reply. "I'm assuming it's my turn now." As he began to stand up, a bandaged hand pushed his head back down.

Sasuke glared as he met blue eyes.

"I changed my mind," Naruto said, answering the unasked question. "I want to try something new instead. Touch me, Sasuke."

The dark haired male scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you want to. I can feel it." Naruto's left hand wrapped gingerly around his cock, pacing himself slowly. "You didn't know how to ask, so I'm telling you now to touch me."

Sasuke lowered his eyes to his counterpart's genitalia, looking at it openly. It was bigger than he expected, red and swollen, waiting for its release. Sasuke looked back up with a smirk. "Too bad I don't take orders from idiots,"

All Sasuke heard in response was a low growl and felt the bandaged hand pushed his head forward. Due to having only one arm, Sasuke nearly lost his balance in the process and went nose first into the blonde's pubic region. Luckily his arm found purchase on Naruto's leg and he was able to pull back an inch or two.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing! I should've bitten of your head for that."

"Please Sasuke, touch me."

A dark eyebrow rose. "Hn, the Great War Hero Naruto Uzumaki begging for release? My, have the mighty fallen." A pale finger poked the blonde's erection.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto hissed, his left hand stopping his already slow pace and his right gently stroking Sasuke's hair. "You're so fucking hot when you're like this. I'll touch yours if you touch mine."

Not willing to admit defeat as his own problem was starting to get the better of him or even complain about the rather rush treatment from his lover, Sasuke balanced himself on his knees and his right hand joined Naruto's on the blonde's dick.

Naruto let out a deep and long moan. "Fuuuuuck, Sasuke! I love it when you touch me. You're so good at it."

Encouraged by his boyfriend, Sasuke started to move his hand faster on the cock in front of him, his own silently begging for attention.

'_So this is what I need two hands for.'_ Sasuke thought as he quietly cursed his slight disability.

Naruto sensed the other's frustration and pulled the dark hair up as a signal for Sasuke to stand. Once he did, Naruto grabbed a fistful of the Uchiha's hair and brought their lips together, tongues immediately meeting halfway. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke dominating the kiss, sucking his tongue greedily, until the blonde decided that grabbing the other's dick was a great enough distraction to win.

"Fuck!" Sasuke broke the kiss to exclaim as he felt a hand grabbed his cock and roughly stroked him. The Uchiha rested his forehead on a tan shoulder as he felt essentially powerless to the intense sensation. His hips began to move to the fast rhythm Naruto set. Sasuke was only brought back to reality when he felt a pair of teeth clenching down the side of his neck. Instead of crying out in pain, he let out a pleasured groan.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled away, licking the wound. "Who knew you like pain this much. I bet you was hard the entire time we fought at the Final Valley. You sick, sadistic bast-" Naruto's words were cut off as Sasuke returned the favor. "FUCK, that's good!"

"With that reaction, you was probably harder than me. Guess I'm not the only sick one here." Sasuke pushed Naruto back until he was against the wall. He quickly stroked both their cocks together.

Naruto's left hand matched Sasuke's pace as his right held onto his partner's shoulder for support. "Oh, Sasuke! I'm close! I'm fucking close!"

"You talk too much." Sasuke gasped as his lips closed the distance between the blonde's, stealing any breath that either one of them took.

The onsen made the two men only hotter and impatience for their release, so much so that neither of them could hardly quiet their voices.

Naruto felt his stomach tightened even more and knew what will come shortly. "SASUKE!" Was the only coherent word to leave Naruto's lips as he released, his hips having a mind of its own.

Sasuke continued, desperate to have that moment of pure bliss Naruto described to him more than once. With a groan, Sasuke released into their hands and his body slumped against his boyfriend's. Naruto could barely keep himself up without much support, then with Sasuke's dead weight, Naruto succumbed to gravity and slowly brought both their bodies to the ground.

There were a few moments of silence before Naruto broke them. "So," He started, staring at Sasuke's face that had a slight smile and a look of peace on it. He was ready to ruin that. "Your dick isn't pale. At least when it's hard."

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto. "Say something about my dick again and I swea-"

"EXCUSE ME!" A lady yelled from behind the thick curtain that covered the dressing room.

Both shinobi were on guard as they jumped to their feet, Chidori and Rasengan ready.

There was another moment of silence that was filled by the lightning and wind chakra elements.

The lady continued. "We appreciate all travelers who choose our onsen as a place of relaxation, but my father believes that there is a thing as too much relaxation. Please collect your belongings and leave the premise immediately."

The blonde frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because we don't allow people who ar-

"I can't believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, startling his boyfriend and the female. "You're kicking us out because we're gay?! We fucking saved the world, so I can put my dick in whatev-"

Sasuke hit Naruto upside his head. "Idiot! She's not being homophobic, you were being loud!"

"I was too loud? I wasn't the one cursing every chance I got!"

"Now that's an exaggeration. You wa-"

"Boys please!" The lady interrupted again. "We do have a hotel next door that you two can spend your alone time in….Privately."

"Oh," Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly as he let out a burst of laughter. "Well come on Sasuke! Round two awaits!"

"Leave me alone. We just got finished with a mission, I'm tired."

The two men passed the owner as they entered the dressing room and started getting dress. They carried on a conversation like they weren't just kicked out for being potential exhibitionists.

The lady kept her eyes down as the boys got ready to leave, her face a permanent shade of red.

Naruto came up to her when they were finished. "Hey, thanks for letting us soak here! We're sorry we couldn't be any quieter, but you guys have a great setup here!"

The young woman nodded in response, refusing to meet the future Hokage's eyes.

"Idiot, let's go."

"Bye!" Naruto called out as the couple left.

It wasn't until she couldn't hear the two men, that the lady finally looked up and cracked a smile. Who knew that her father's onsen would have the two great war heroes as customers! Not to mention they even got it on here too. Sasuke was right, at least one of the owners was secretly perverted.


End file.
